prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Shana Fring
Shana Fring is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Aériel Miranda. Shana is revealed to be the New York "A" who shot Ezra. She is killed by Aria, who knocks her off a theater stage. She is the secondary antagonist of Season 4. Biography Shana Fring grew up in the state of Georgia. As a kid, Shana was best friends with Alison DiLaurentis, whom stayed next door to her grandmother. When Alison went into hiding she decided to send Shana to Rosewood to investigate all of her enemies and find out who tried to kill her. Shana went along with this plan and began working at the Rosewood Costume shop. But after learning from Ali's enemies of what she was truly like and becoming best friends with Jenna Marshall, she began to form other plans. Shana began working with Jenna and Spencer Hastings' older sister Melissa to take down Alison and the Liars. One night, Alison planned to meet the girls at the Thornhill lodge. But Shana, believing Alison to be inside, locked them in the lodge and set it on fire. But her plan was foiled when someone pulled three of the girls out and Alison arrived to pull Hanna out. Shana continued to pretend to be on Ali's side but she hadn't given up yet. Shana at some point joined the "A-Team" and traveled to New York where the Liars and Alison were and planned to kill them all. Shana arrived at the place where they were staying, while wearing a black hoodie and face mask, and shot through the window. She chased them up to the roof top where Ezra Fitz, who knew her identity, had arrived shortly before and tried to shoot again. But Ezra attacked her and the two began to fight until she shot him and lost the gun. Hanna grabbed the gun and threatened her before Shana jumps from one roof to another to avoid being caught. Shana continued her plan of revenge and organized a flash mob of black hoodies in order to trick the girls while she stayed with Aria. While the girls in are a theater which Ezra owns, Shana sneaks in. She reveals herself to them and holds them at gunpoint and explains herself to them. But Ezra had woken up from his coma long enough to tell Aria of Shana's intentions and she rushes over to the theater and knocks Shana off the stage and to her death. The girls believed that Shana was "A" up until the real A returned. Shana was found by the police and returned to Georgia, where she was given a funeral service which was posted online. Appearances (20/120) Season 2 (1/25) *UnmAsked Pretty Dirty Secrets (5/8) *A Reunion *I'm A Free MAn *TrAde-Off *AssociAtion *CAll Security Season 3 (4/24) *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Hot Water *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *A DAngerous GAme Season 4 (7/24) *Turn of the Shoe *Under The Gun *Into the Deep *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Close Encounters *Hot for Teacher *A is for Answers Season 5 (3/25) *EscApe From New York *Whirly Girlie *Thrown from the Ride Notes *Shana was the secondary antagonist of the second season. *Shana's character changes alignments throughout her span on the series. First she is a neutral character before being revealed as an antagonist, later she is revealed to be good and helping Ali and then it is revealed that she was actually evil the whole time and was working to take down Ali and the Liars for what they did to Jenna. Gallery Shana.jpg ShanaC.png ShanaCruz.jpg ShanaIsA.png ShanaATeam.png ShAnA.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Antagonist Category:Rosewood High Students Category:The Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Category:A Category:A Team Category:The A-Team